


The Epic Highs and Lows of High School Football

by Gimmefeedback



Series: Jyrus oneshots [6]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Jonah’s whipped, M/M, and everyone knows it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmefeedback/pseuds/Gimmefeedback
Summary: Jonah gets teased by his football teammates about the unconditional love he has shares with Cyrus rather often.





	The Epic Highs and Lows of High School Football

**Author's Note:**

> If you understood my title you better let me know lmfao

Quite frankly, Jonah's getting pretty tired of being the talk of the boys' locker room.

It's not that any of the things his teammates have been saying about him are particularly _bad_.

Just really, _really_ annoying.

They've been obnoxiously supportive of the relationship Jonah's gotten himself into, and he swears they'll just become more relentless the longer it goes on.

They may be undeniably annoying, but it's not like any of the things they're saying about him are—_wrong_.

Not only are they aware of Jonah's feelings towards Cyrus, but they're aware of just how strong those feelings _are_, and as long as they're still standing, Jonah's never going to catch a break.

When he walks into the locker room before, he can already feel all eyes on him.

"Where's your jacket?" Walker Brodsky asks, noticing it's no longer with him.

"Where _else_ would it be? He gave it to _Cyrus_, I saw him wearing it." TJ Kippen proceeds to guffaw with them.

"And you care that I gave him my jacket, _why_?" Jonah scowls, opening up his locker and finding his uniform.

"Nothing, it's just, you kinda give it to him _all_ the _time_, is he poor or something?" Marty can't stop himself.

Jonah knows they know that that isn't true. "You guys really _aren't_ funny." His snickering proves him to believe otherwise.

"Why do you guys care so much anyway? Half of _you_ have girlfriends, TJ you _have_ a boyfriend." Jonah points out, that boyfriend in particular happily grabbing onto TJ's hand. "Why don't you guys care about them?"

"Because dude," Marty says. "TJ and Gus have been dating since they were like five years old."

It's true and he should say it.

"You and Cyrus are like, new and shit. That's what makes it more fun." He finishes.

"Okay, well where's the same energy with Reed and _his new _girlfriend?"

"'Cause Abigail and I are just _casual_." Reed answers. "You and Cyrus are already practically _married_."

Jonah's chuckled at.

"You're welcome." TJ smirks, having been the one to introduce them.

"I've thanked you enough." Jonah's sure of it, scoffing at their chuckles.

"He's surprising you after the game tomorrow." TJ tells him.

"So?" There's no denying the color in Jonah's face.

Cyrus has been one to surprise Jonah many times, whether it’s by pre-planning special lunch dates or making him especially dorky playlists, and Jonah's left wrapped right around his finger more than before every time.

"Thanks for ruining it." Jonah smiles.

"You seeing him tonight?" Walker assumes.

"I may have something planned for us."

Cyrus isn't the only one full of surprises.

"We all know what _that_ means." Gus brings everyone but Jonah to hysterics.

_That's_ what he can never stand. The sex shit. Yeah they're in high school now, and he's more than aware that male oriented locker rooms were pretty much made for this kind of talk, but, what he and Cyrus have and haven't done yet is _none_ of their business.

Clearly, their crude obnoxiousness doesn't care about _that_ type of Jonah’s privacy being invaded

"You guys are freaks." He accuses.

Gus and TJ started having sex a _long_ time ago and he doesn't see anyone hounding _them_ about it.

The only reason Jonah knows such information is because TJ likes to bombard Cyrus with the explicit details, which Cyrus uncomfortably passes down to Jonah since he feels too dirty keeping to himself such sacred information.

In fact, with everything Cyrus has told him, Jonah has a _lot_ of dirt on TJ, and he'll have no problem revealing _anything_ if TJ ever takes it too far. What's Gus gonna do, deny it? He's a terrible liar.

"Perving lunatics."

Already knowing they're incredibly aware of this, Jonah doesn't even know why he said it.

"We know." Walker happily agrees.

"So what do you have planned?" TJ purposely asks.

"I'm not _telling_ you, jackass, 'cause _you're_ gonna pass it on to him."

TJ's really gotten the hang of riling Jonah up. He smiles at his comeback. "What's _so_ important that Cyrus _can't_ know about it. Hm?"

"_Nothing_! It's just a _date night._ _Shut up about it._" Jonah's heated.

"Oh my God you are _so_ into him." Marty grins, he and the others all laughing at Jonah's confusion.

"So _what_?! What do you want me to _do_, deny it?"

Like he'd ever be able to.

"No! We just don't understand why you don't like to em_brace_ it!"

"I _do_ embrace it!" Jonah demands to Gus. "Around _him_, because it's _our_ relationship. Our private, _intimate_ relationship."

"Intimate, huh?!" Walker bellows, breaking out into laughter with the rest of them.

"_Intimate as in special."_ Jonah insists.

"Sure man, _whatever_." Gus keeps it going.

"Are you guys d-"

He’s interrupted by their immediate uproar

"_Are you guys done yet?!_" Jonah has to yell over them.

It takes them a few moments to finish up.

"Tell us about him." TJ makes him blush.

"You _know_ what he's like." Jonah grins, failing to hide his amusement. "You're his _best friend, jackass._ I don't know _why_, but."

TJ chortles with the other members.

"What's your favorite thing about him." Walker tries to crack him.

"_Nothing_." Jonah blushes harder and silently laughs into his hands.

"_Nothing? _I thought he was your _boyfriend_." TJ teases.

"He _is, _just-"

"Just _what_?! Just _what_, Jonah?!" TJ laughs at him.

"Can't you guys just _let me_ get dressed?!" Jonah guffaws, facing them with flaring cheeks and a bright expression. "We have this _thing_ coming up called a _game_, that requires _practice_."

"Okay, alright. We'll just make sure to turn our backs." Marty says. "'Cause ya know. Your body is for _Cyrus_' eyes and his eyes only."

Jonah really needs to learn to tune out their cackles.

"Whatever you _say_, dick-weeds." He starts stripping down without a problem.

"So, has Cyrus seen you change, like we have? I just wanted to know if I should tell him he's not missing out on much." TJ jokes, Jonah scoffing while stepping out of his jeans and into his essential change of pants.

"Yeah Jonah, we've seen you without pants, a shirt, _or_ both handfuls of times, I can only imagine he'd be a bit jealous if he knew that." Walker adds as Jonah's shirt comes off.

"I'm _pretty_ sure he's aware that I change in front of you guys." Jonah puts on his jersey.

"And can you guys _stop_ acting like TJ and Gus _aren't_ dating? They change in front of each other all the time and they’re not the targets of _any_ of your dumb jokes."

"That's 'cause when we _are_ we go a_long_ with them." Gus reasons. "_You're_ the one that gets all defensive and _flustered_. That's what it makes it fun."

"Okay, well TJ lemme ask you this, do _you_ tease Cyrus about me the way you guys _always_ bug me about him?"

"Sometimes." TJ smirks. "You're the one who's easier to piss off." That's the best part. "Why is that?"

"Because _you_ aren't the only one never shutting up about my relationship whenever I'm _in here."_

"You say that like it's a _bad_ thing," Walker teases.

"Why do you guys care so much?" Jonah’s asked this for the three hundredth millionth time.

"'Cause you guys are _cute_." Gus is the first to admit, Jonah trying not to absolutely melt over this statement.

To think of his own relationship as 'cute' has always felt a bit conceited, but to hear someone _else_ say it...It lets him know that he and Cyrus have been doing something right.

"_He's_ cute." He corrects. "_I'm_ just lucky enough to be there."

"Yeah, you must consider yourself pretty lucky." Marty has Jonah bite his tongue.

"Don't get him started." TJ jokes, Jonah actually laughing along this time.

"Isn't that what we _want_, though?" Walker asks.

"Yeah, until you guys hear me go _on and on and on."_ Jonah grins.

"You should." Marty says. "The more you say the more we can tease.l

"Why is it so important to you guys." Jonah laughs slightly. "You guys didn't care at _all_ when I was with Amber."

"That's 'cause you guys _weren't_ good together." Walker cringes. "You and Cyrus, you guys just _fit_. Like Gus and TJ.”

The couple in particular beam with pride.

"Plus, Cyrus, he's a _guy_, and—we know how much you used to struggle with knowing you liked boys."

Caught off guard by this, Jonah’s truly touched. "Thanks man..."

Middle school wasn't the easiest of times for him, and they were all around to see it.

"You _deserve_ to have a good boyfriend, especially after having such a shitty _girlfriend_." TJ says. "Cyrus, he deserves one too, and _believe_ me, you're it."

As much as Jonah thinks that TJ can be kind of annoying, he knows he's Cyrus' best ever friend, which means his approval must really mean something.

"Thank you, for always being there with him before we both could." He means it.

"Kinda had no choice." TJ chuckles, referring to his and Cyrus' tight knit families that basically forced them to put up with each other.

"Yeah, well you made the right one." Jonah's greatly content.

"Speaking of him, what _is_ it with him and your dumb jacket." Reed smugly shuts down the moment.

"_Nothing_!" Jonah smiles over the others' guffawing.

"What, like _Gus and TJ_ have never worn each other's shit?"

"I'm wearing TJ's left sock." Gus shares.

"Are _you_ wearing _Cyrus_' left sock?" Marty asks Jonah.

"He probably _jerks off_ into Cyrus' left sock." TJ smiles.

"You guys done yet?" Jonah glares, waiting for them to grow silent.

"Are _you_ done listing off your favorite things about him?" Gus asks.

"Fuck off..." Jonah distractedly glances away.

"What _is_ your favorite thing about him?" Marty asks him.

"I dunno." Jonah lies, smiling gleefully into space as his face resumes to flush.

"Yes you _do_." Walker smirks.

"I hate you guys." He has to turn away.

"Oh my God, you _totally_ love him." Gus grins.

"Shut _up_ Gus, I don't even know what love _is_." Jonah claims.

"Oh, I think you _do_."

The others laugh at Gus' response while Jonah rolls his eyes.

"You _do_ love him!" TJ exclaims. "Wait till I tell _him_ that!" He has no problem being the messenger.

"You don't _need_ to." Jonah states, freezing up and gazing forward with wide eyes.

"Oh my God." TJ realizes. "You already _told_ him, didn't you?!"

"_He_ said it to _me_." Jonah defends. "Of _course_ I said it back."

Personally, TJ's a bit offended. "What?! Son of a bitch never told _me_."

"Yeah, and _this_ is why." Jonah smiles.

"So how'd it happen?" TJ asks.

"Nothing. It was stupid." Jonah looks away with his ginormous grin and red face.

"_Pfttt." _Reed laughs. "Look how _whipped_."

"_Fuck_ you guys." Jonah smiles at them.

"You're just mad 'cause we know the _truth_." TJ gloats.

"Which is?"

"That you'd die for him." He grins.

"And you _wouldn't_?" Jonah frowns.

"Are you _kidding_? I'd kind of _have_ to. You, you'd do it voluntarily."

Jonah scoffs. "Whatever." He's not denying it.

"I think the bigger question is, would you _kill_ for him?" Walker asks.

"Yeah, I'd kill _you_ guys." Jonah jokes.

"He would have to _want_ that." Marty clarifies.

"I bet he does." Jonah smirks as he turns away.

"Since he knows how _relentless_ you guys are!" He energetically yells on his way out.

Realistically, it’s the relentlessness that keeps him going. 

Practice goes by naturally fast, and up next is showering, which is Jonah's teammates' teasing is at an all time high because, well, it very much exploits their immaturity. 

"You know Jonah, you and Cyrus should _really_ learn to keep it down down." Walker jokes, Jonah walking up in just his towel with his middle finger front and center.

"If we open the curtain are we gonna see _jizz _splattered all over the walls?" Marty chimes in.

"I dunno, why don't you go ask him." Jonah puts on his boxers and sweats before dropping down the towel, opening his locker to retrieve his shirt.

Rarely does he ever enjoy the sounds of their guffaws.

"What're we laughing about." TJ asks, walking up with Gus in a towel for two.

Jonah reminisces on the days when _they_ were nothing but the center of attention. Their relationship is so natural that it's become practically ignored.

He wonders how long it's going to take him and Cyrus' relationship to earn that privilege.

"What do you think." Marty asks, Jonah throwing on his shirt and carefully fixing his hair.

"I'm off." He begins his exit.

"Yeah, I wonder where _to_." TJ grins.

"_God_, you guys are so predictable." Jonah says.

"Alright, how 'bout this?" Walker brings him to a stop. "Tell Cyrus to munch out your ass for me."

"Predictable _and_ disgusting." Keeping his eyes before him, Jonah speed walks forward.

"Keep it gay!" TJ yells out.

"That's the plan!"

It's no secret where he's going, or more specifically, who he's going to.

Okay, Jonah will give 'em this. No matter how obnoxiously annoying the guys' teasing can get, he must admit that it's a _constant_ reminder of how much Cyrus means to him.

Because of them, Cyrus is on his mind more than usual, which is in no way a complaint.

If anything, they make Jonah fall more in love with him each and every time. That's just how impactful the discussion of Cyrus is. The _thought_ of him, even.

As it turns out, Cyrus' play practice ends at the same time as Jonah's practice for football, so when Jonah's done freshening up, his next stop is always the auditorium.

"Hey theater kid." This has become Cyrus' new nickname, Jonah finding him walking to his locker among a few of his crew members who watch Jonah pull him aside and take him in his arms.

The teasing centered around Jonah's un-denying love for Cyrus was never just pulled out of thin air.

He's quite affectionate, and whenever Cyrus is around, his hands are usually on him in one way or another.

It'd be pretty dishonest for Jonah to say the guys have nothing to use against him, when most-if not all-of them have witnessed Jonah's shameless mushiness on full display.

"Hey there." Squeezing him tight, Cyrus looks at him with a smile. "You smell good."

"I showered." Jonah smirks.

"I figured."

They burst into giggles, Jonah taking Cyrus' hand as they proceed walking.

"How was practice." He beams.

"Good!" Cyrus puts his arm around him. "Yours?"

"Well the locker room was annoying as always but other than that it went good."

"I bet." Cyrus snickers, fully aware of all the teasing TJ and the others pile on top of Jonah.

"What were they saying _this_ time?" Cyrus always gets a good laugh out of hearing about it.

"Usual. Only reason I put up with it is 'cause you're apart of the conversation.”

Cyrus grins at this, reaching his locker.

"You mean that?" He looks at him.

"It's always an excuse to think about you," Jonah beams. "After all, you _are_ my favorite person."

Cyrus' astonishment is priceless.

Removing his arm from around him, he gets out his books and holds them against his left lower quadrant.

“Look what I can wear again." He takes out Jonah's jacket that he hates having to take off for rehearsal, putting it back on.

"I _love_ it." He lets it be known.

"_God_, it looks so great on you." Jonah praises.

Cyrus chuckles and gives his lips a peck. "Your favorite person wants to take _his_ favorite person out for a bite."

"What if _I_ wanted to take my favorite person out for one first?" Jonah grins.

"Then go get your stuff, gorgeous."

Sharing a quick kiss, the two of them flourish, continuing down the hall together in nothing but utter contentment.

"I love you." Without even bringing them to a stop, Jonah bombards him with unpredicted kisses.

And he _wonders_ why the guys tease him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> comment or perish


End file.
